endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hashashin
"I guess when making the server I should have considered the possibility that some secret Minecraft society of hundreds of players would be hell bent on ruining the enjoyment of a single player who defied them, fleeing to my server for fun and peace, and that this group would just so happen to be mega stellar assassins who can wreck everyone and everything with their life-long developed skills in a block game" ''-_Red_Max_'' Overview The Hashashin are allegedly an group of a 26 elites and dozens of agents who are rumored to act as some form of secret society across the Minecraft Community. Whether their intentions are of an insidious power-thirsty nature, or a benevolent regulatory one is unknown. However, their impact has been claimed to be widespread and unstoppable. History on Endercraft The Echo Raids During early 2016, Varrdoom brought a player by the name of Silent Blue to Endercraft. Silent Blue stayed away from most players and built himself a small underground home far out in the wilderness where he lived as a quiet hermit. Shortly thereafter a string of highly suspicious raids occurred. Patterns in the method of the break-ins pointed to the use of X-ray hacks, as many were deep underground with locations known only by their builder. Nearly all of the places attacked were left in ruins with only an obsidian tower left. These obsidian towers all had a single black banner and a sign with the word "Echo" on it. Many players at this time began to suspect Silent Blue due to his mysterious and isolated nature Also around this time, another newcomer known as Tommy joined. Tommy revealed himself to be a charismatic and humble architect. Shortly after joining, he resolved to create a town for all of the Core Players. As time progressed, Tommy did in fact create a large, elaborate town which many of the core players enjoyed. Even Cores known to be griefers and raiders came to an unspoken consensus to leave the town be. It was known as the Core Village during its construction but is now referred to by most as Tommy's Town. Meanwhile, the raids increased. Eventually, staff began to also suspect Silent more and more and kept a close eye on him. As the tension increased, Varrdoom returned and revealed to the players who the Hashashin were. He claimed that Silent Blue was a discharged ex-member, code-named Echo. Echo and Varrdoom had recently worked together to destroy the economy of a server in which RichardBux played on, in attempt to bring him back to EnderCraftMC. Whether the Hashashin had condoned, were indifferent, or were against this attack, was unknown. Echo came to EnderCraftMC with Varrdoom's assurance that he would be safe. However, the Hashashin held a strong vendetta against him, and were set on preventing him from joining any server. The reason for this is unknown. Although skeptical, Tommy revealed himself to be Hashashin as well; an operative code-named Foxtrot who had been sent here along with many others to impede Echo. He was determined that Echo could be removed without any harm to the server, despite what the rest of the Hashashin seemed to implore. It was around this time that threats began surfacing towards Echo, demanding his ban lest the Hashashin wreak havoc on the server. Seeing the server he had invested so much time and resources into on the verge of its annihilation, Varrdoom urged the players to try and find a loophole within the Hashashin Creed - a binding set of rules all members had to follow - that would save the server. Most were uncaring, but some did make the effort. It has not been made public what exactly transpired. Shortly after the incident, both Varrdoom and Echo disappeared. If someone did indeed find a loophole to save the server, they did not come forward. While it is unknown whether the end justified the means, the server did appear saved, as it seems. The Fall of Foxtrot Shortly before the previously mentioned incident concluded itself, a player by the name of Mythison destroyed Tommy's Town. He was known for being hotheaded and impulsive, and blew every building sky-high despite having a home built for him and his friends there. Furious with his actions, everyone on the server ostracized him, including his own clan. He disappeared from the server shortly thereafter. However, Tommy began construction of a new town almost immediately. It was to be far more exclusive, and hidden underground in a massive cavern. With help from LueDae, Seth1999, Joalsm, Pastor_Glowstone, flareskies, and a few other contributors, a gigantic cave was excavated with strategic TNT and beacon-mining. Tommy then built two magnificent houses, but then suddenly disappeared. He never returned to the server since. Rumor spread that he had been key in preventing the Hashashin from attacking the server, but was subsequently discharged from the group for his insubordination. He has not been seen since. The town was left abandoned and unfinished, a forgotten relic... until the Summertime Server Revival. The Rise of the Hashashin City. After the Summer Hiatus had passed and the server began its regrowth, Tommy's new city underwent mysterious new additions and progress. To everyone's bewilderment, over a dozen new structures were built, and the cave rapidly terraformed, but the builder was unknown. Seth1999 - being the server's builder for many projects - was suspected but proved that he had no involvement. The only trace of player life were a few scattered signs written in an unknown language. After running the phrases and words through multiple translators, all that could be deduced were broken (yet foreboding) phrases that seemed be be some form of Persian dialect. Eventually, the town's progress slowed and stopped. However, occasional activity could be witnessed. It was deduced that the Hashashin had chosen to reclaim the city as their own, and used it as a meeting point. Later that fall, a then-newer player by the name of Naboofighter97 attacked the city, destroying some of the buildings. No further construction has been reported since then, but many are worried about what wrathful actions the Hashashin may take to avenge their fallen home.